You, me, and Vegeta revised
by warauinu
Summary: Gohan has unresolved feelings for Piccolo, and isn't sure whether Piccolo has any feelings above friendship for him.Gohan is later given obvious hints, and Vegeta feels he should do some meddling to help their relationship.warning: contains BL, as always


_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Dragon ball Z, if I did everyone in it would be gay and Videl would be dead._

_**Warnings**__: Yaoi-or-shounen-ai.. Improper use of language, nudity and so on._

_**Pairing**__: GohanxPiccolo, possibly more pairings to come._

_**Comments**__: This fic has been altered…because of its shameful grammatical errors and pointless excessive language. Granted, it still kind of sucks, but I changed as much as I could without changing the storyline.. Oh and for those that don't know, I am aware that Piccolo is an asexual, so for those that are also aware of that fact, Piccolo is set as a "man" in this fic. _

_**Chapter One.**_

It was a sunny day and Piccolo, Goku and Gohan were training just for the sake of their own amusement.

The sounds of their voices, attacks, and explosions ran across the forest.

Several hours had passed the fighters decided it was time for a break.

"whew! That was some training huh? Let's take a break guys!" grinned Goku as he opened a capsule set and handed it to Gohan.

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, don't tell me you STILL don't know how to use the hoi poi capsules?"

Goku shrugged. Piccolo shook his head, "what an imbecile"

Gohan threw a capsule at the middle of the forest and opened the door for his two mentors.

Goku entered with glee and plopped on the living room couch, then as Piccolo was about to go in, he paused and looked at Gohan, "good job Gohan, you're starting to be more skillful with your techniques"

"Thank you Piccolo-san!" smiled Gohan.

Piccolo smiled back at the happy teen, then went inside.

Gohan's heart raced, and he sighed knowing the fact Piccolo and him were simply in a platonic relationship and nothing would happen to go beyond that status.

Knowing that, he looked down his feet and went inside.

Goku was asleep on the couch, and Piccolo sat in the kitchen drinking water.

Gohan headed to piccolo and said, "I'm going to take a shower, er, uh, so uh, tell dad I said he can join me whenever he wants"

"What about me?" smirked Piccolo

Gohan's face went bright red, "UH!! UM!! BYE!!" then ran straight to the bathroom.

Goku woke up randomly and scratched his head, "hey where's Gohan?"

"He's taking a shower, you should let him take his shower alone Goku, he's a grown man now" responded Piccolo as he drank his water.

"I never said anything about taking a bath with Gohan though, but oh well, sure, why not?"

While Goku stuck his head into the fridge, Piccolo waltzed himself to the bathroom, lowered his ki and opened the door slowly, so Gohan wouldn't notice he was there.

There he was, all soapy and wet sitting on the bath stool holding a bucket.

Piccolo gazed at the sight of Gohan's wet body.

He licked his fangs but had to keep himself attacking Gohan right there and now.

Gohan turned around and quickly covered himself with whatever he could find, "OH.MY.GOD!"

Gohan, his face now bright red, covered as much as he could with his bucket. He wanted to scream and run to his dad but the humiliation he felt left him frozen and unable to make any movement.

"Can I join you? Or do I have to invite Goku to do that?" grinned Piccolo.

Gohan gulped, his head in utter confusion, quickly ran out screaming.

Piccolo sighed, "okay, I'm guessing the kid isn't ready". He snickered and decided to wait for another time to get together 'privately' with Gohan.

As Goku saw his naked son running to his direction and laughed out loud, "Hey Gohan, someone's 'dragonballs' are showing"

Gohan paused, he stood, beginning to form some train of though, then, as he started to scream once more, he fainted on the living room couch.

"Gohan you sure have some powerful lungs" chuckled Goku as he ate the remaining food (or crumbs) in the fridge.

A few hours later Gohan woke up in his pajamas. "Huh? What? Hey what just happened?"

He heard explosions outside and saw his father, Piccolo, and to his surprise, Vegeta, outside training.

Gohan trotted outside and went to go see how everyone was doing.

"Oh, hey Gohan! Glad you woke up! If you're ready, you wanna get dressed and train with us?"

"Okay Dad! I'll be there in a sec!" Gohan smiled lightly as he dashed to go get his Gi.

"Goku, can you go get us some senzu beans? I fed the last one to Gohan when he fainted" asked Piccolo.

"Sure!" smiled Goku and used his instant transmission to head to Korin's place.

Goku was gone in a flash. Piccolo turned to Vegeta and muttered, "you pompous ass-hole, I know you didn't just come here to spar with us "

Vegeta shrugged and smirked, "Namek, I don't know what the hell your talking about"

Piccolo glared at Vegeta, "You DAMN WELL know what the hell I'm talking about!!"

TBC...

_Author's comments:_

_Yes, this fic has been revised. I don't think it's any better, but I just wanted to fix the grammar errors and the random "said" and "replied" cr_ap.


End file.
